All The Small Things
by iiHugglez
Summary: Draco/OC. A girl named Saphira Augma attends a new school called Hogwarts. There she meets The Golden Trio - Harry, Ron and Hermione - & becomes friends. She is sorted in Slytherin were she meets the person, Draco Malfoy, her friends loath. HIATUS
1. PROLOGUE

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**PROLOGUE**

I was not exactly expecting that this kind of things will happen to me. Who expected that I will end up in a roller-coaster ride of emotions - going practically mad because of this? I mean, I'm just a 17-year old girl who lives with her British mother in her American father's homeland, but things sure change when you go to new and different places, and meet new and _very_ different people.

Fate sure loves to confuse people.

Sigh.

Meeting these people has changed my life entirely. Especially that blonde jerk who only thinks about himself...or so I thought. He is like fate...but only this time, he only likes to confuse a certain petite, green-eyed, brunette...me. Lucky me! Note the sarcasm.

Who knew that all the small things can make such a huge difference?

Like that incident that made me who I am...or what I am today.

Life sure is a mystery…

...and so is the heart.

-Saphira Augma


	2. I'd Rather Be Bored

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**I'd Rather Be Bored!**

Alone in my room. Time: 9pm. The door nicely shut. Trying to entertain myself the best way I can by making faces in front of the mirror. Blowfish face, nose scrunching, sticking out my tongue, and trying to do all those in one try.

I look like and idiot.

I let out a long, deep sigh at my accurate conclusion.

"Curse this boredom!" I groaned to the mirror.

You can actually _see_ boredom in my un-entertained green eyes.

Moments later, there was a light knock on my door. I quickly turned my head to the direction, hoping that the savior from my boredom is at the other side.

Please be someone entertaining!

"Yes?" I called.

"Guess who's finally home?" A man with a too familiar voice chimed.

I immediately jumped off my seat and skidded to the door excitedly. Swiftly, I opened the door and leapt on the man wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, whilst he returned the tight embrace, slightly lifting me off the ground since I was a tad bit small.

"Oh my little Saphy!" He said as he placed me back on my feet.

"How are you home so early?" I questioned happily. He usually stays home a week every month, I didn't expect to see him again this August - but I was certainly glad he showed up again.

"Because I have _magnificent_ news!" he replied excitedly.

I grinned ear-to-ear. This is awesome! Finally, something entertaining!

"Let's head downstairs to the living room. I want both you and your mother's presence." He said taking my hand and leading the way.

Once we made our way downstairs, mother was not at the living room. My father and I knew where she would be: In her favorite room - the kitchen. Making her favorite drink: Tea (Ha! I bet you thought she was making a sandwich! Hehe!). So we decided to sit on the couch and wait.

After several minutes. We heard her voice - I loved her British Accent! - from behind us. Father and I turned to the voice, and as expected, saw mom holding a silver tray of tea.

"So, What is this _magnificent_ news you are mentioning, Robert?" She questioned smiling, whilst gracefully placing the tray on the coffee table in fron of us.

We each took a cup. Once we took a sip, my father and I placed the China back on the tray as my mother held hers close to her lap.

It was silent until father abruptly leapt from his seat, making mother and I jumpe a little. Mom quickly placed her teacup on the tray, relieved that the tea did not spill, as father stood in fron of us, slouching a little to so that we could meet his eyes. You can actually see the bright twinkle in his eyes.

".A..." Father spoke, pausing at every word for dramatic effect. He stopped and observed our reaction. He was quite happy since mom and I where on the edge of our seats.

Come on! Spill already!

He too a deep breath, "...**Promotion!**" He finished with much enthusiasm, standing tall, and raising his hands in the air .

Mother and I lit up.

"Oh, Robert! Congratulations!" Mother squealed leaping into father's arms and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Eeeeewww~!" I teased making a mock-disgusted face.

Both my parents' gaze turned to me. My mother giggled, whilst my dad grinned.

"I'll be home more often too" Dad added placing a kiss on my forehead. I smiled widely.

The thought made me feel all giddy. Finally! Dad is going to spend more time with us!

"And guess what?"

There's more?

"There's more?" mom gasped, having the same thought a I.

"Yes~!" He answered in a sing-song tone.

My mom let out another giggle, my dad, another grin.

I smiled to myself. Everything is so sublime. I felt like I've died and gone to heaven. I can feel my heart flutter from all this ecstasy!

"What is it, hun?" Mom asked anxiously.

"We're leaving The United States of America..."Father started.

My jaw dropped, my eyes widened.

WHAT!

"...and moving to The United Kingdom!" He finished smiling ever so widely.

Again. WHAT!

"We are going to return to the place we met, Lily!" Father added, holding mother's hands tightly. Mother looked like she was going to cry out of sheer joy. Both of them are so happy...

...but I am not! I can not believe this! How could they be _happy_? This time, I actually feel like I've died and went straight bottom! Anger started to fill my body. I'd rather go back making faces in front of the mirror bored as hell, than absorbing _this._

"NO!" I yelled standing from my seat.

My parents' head snapped towards my direction.

"Saphira!" Mother scolded.

"Th-this isn't happening! How could you do this to me? How could you take me away from my own home?"

"Saphy..." Mom spoke gently, placing her hands on my shoulders, lightly pushing me back to my sit as she sat beside me. "Wherever someone thinks of you, that's where home is"

"B-but-"

"Saphy" father cut me off as he took seat beside mom, "please try to understand. We _need _this promotion. I _need _to be with my family more." he continued full of sincerity.

"Can't we just stay here?" I asked, my voice softer.

"I can't get the promotion if I stay here, Saph" He answered.

I sighed. It must be selfish of me...to always want things to go my way. Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose...right?

I tightly embraced my parents as an answer.

"Oh, thank you, Saphy." Father said, relieved.

Tears started to run down my face as the faces of my dearest friends started flashing in my mind. I'll soon have to say godbye to them.

I felt my mother's hand gently stroking my long brown hair.

"Love..."mom spoke, "It will be alright. You will make many new friends" she cooed.

I cried even harder. Is she correct? Will it be 'alright'? Will i make 'many new friends'?

"Come on, Saphy" Father called softly,"Time to go to bed, we'll have to leave tomorrow..."


	3. Goodbye

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**Goodbye**

I couldn't sleep a wink last night! Now, here I am, packing my stuff 6 in the friggin' morning. I guess we really are moving after all. I hoped I was just having a night terror.

"Saphira." I heard mother called. She peeked her head at the door. "Are you finished packing?" she asked.

"Ah...almost. Just a few more stuff."

"Hurry now, you'll still need to say goodbye to your friends" she informed and left me to finish my packing.

I sighed deeply.

"Yeah...I'll still need to say goodbye to my friends" I reiterated annoyingly. Then, I remembered something. "Now...where is it?" I asked myself as I went to my desk and ransacked the drawers. "Aha!" I exclaimed as soon as I found what i was looking for.

My scrapbook. I smiled to myself as I looked at the photo in the cover, it was when Ashley, Cherry and I went to a road trip in the muggle world. It is very important to me. It is stuffed with photos, notes and doodles of precious memories. I held it close to my chest before placing it in my napsack.

"Finished!" I sighed impatiently.

I grabbed all my bags and went straight to the lawn. Father took them from my hands, except for my napsack that was strapped on my back, and placed them in the trunk of the car. I slid to the back of the car as my parents sat in front.

Then we were of to my goodbyes.

Along the drive I asked my father something that slept my mibd.

"Dad?" I called moving closer to the fron seats.

"Hmm?" He responded not taking his eyes of the road.

"Are we still going to live in the muggle world?"

"If you want to." Dad answered.

I don't get it. What does he mean?

"You can visit your grandmother, who is living in the muggle world, and you can sleepover there. But we have a new house in the wizarding world, love" Mom answered my silent question.

"Ohh.."I mused

The car stopped in front of the park, where I told my friends last night to meet up. I climbed out of the car, and faced my parents. They gave me goodluck smiles. I smile half-heartedly and started making my way to meet with my friends.

Soon I saw my two bestfriends sitting on a patch of grass discussing something with bothered expressions. Probably because I gave them the 911 when I sent each of them owl mail last night, saying that I need to see them ASAP.

I quickened my pace and is soon noticed by my friends. They greeted me with worried smiles and small 'Heys'.

I sat down beside them, took a deep breath, cleared my throat, and prepared myself for the waterworks.

"Is there something wrong?" Cherry asked anxiously.

It took me awhile to conjure up an answer. "...no..." I whispered but audibleenough to be hear by them. Tears started to blur my vision.

"My friends huddled up closer to me and started comforting me.

"Saph...what's bothering you?" Ashley questioned full of concern.

"We-we....we are moving" I croaked and started to sob..

The news startled them. We all embraced eachother, cried on each other, and sure as hell will miss eachother.

I can't believe I'm losing such great friends.

We stood beside the car making promises. That I will surely keep.

"Make sure you will write! If not I'm going to owl mail spam you like last time!" Cherry commanded, humor in her voice, tears in her eyes.

The three of us laughed at that memory.

Boy! Where our parents mad when they found piles of letters in our bedrooms. We felt really sorry for our owls as well.

"And we'll see eachother during vacations, okay?" Ashley said.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed.

We laughed again.

"Oh Saphy! We'll miss you!" Ashley spoke hugging me.

"Very much!" Cherry added joining the tight embrace.

"I'll miss you guys too! Very _very_ much!" I assured them.

"We'll go now, Saph" Father interrupted.

We released eachother from the embrace and smiled at each other.

"Goodbye" I told them

"Goodbye, Saphy" They said.


	4. Bribe

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**Bribe**

The travel was silent...well at least _I _was. I was doing the whole 'silent protest' thing. My parents didn't batter about it.

We are now in the UK and is ridding on a carrige to our new 'home'. I wanted to jump out off the carriage and ran to my _real_ home.

"We're here~." Mother chimed as the vehicle made a stop.

I rolled my eyes and grumpily got off the car and faced the new 'home'.

My jaw dropped. The house is _massive. _It is a three-storey building

"_This_ is our house?" I questioned in shock.

"Yes. Like it?" Dad responded happy with my reaction.

I didn't answer. Remember: Silent protest. I'll speak when I want to speak. I took all my bags and we all walked inside the house.

A small creature came out to great me.

"We have a _house elf_?" I asked having the same reaction as awhile ago.

"Two actually. This is Shelby." Father answered gesturing to the house elf in front of me.

"Shelby is pleased to meet Mistress" Shelby said in a squeaky voice.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm pleased to meet you too. But just call me, Saphira"

Shelby nodded meekly.

"The other one is Robby. He is helping your mom out at the kitchen. You know how much she loves to cook. She doesn't like doing nothing at home" Father added signalling to what apperently is the kitchen. He then walked to mom's direction.

"Shelby will take Miss Saphira's bag...?" Shelby spoke in a soft voice.

I sighed inside. Guess 'Miss Saphira' _is _better than 'Mistress'. And why is she scraed of _me?_

"Uhh...I'll carry half so you won't have a hard time" I answered handing her half of the bags I'm holding. She smiled and led the way to my room upstairs.

It's at the second floor. She opened the door to my room and place the bags at the bedside.

I became wide-eyed. I _love _the room. The wall is rose pink, the flooring is a white fuzzy carpet, a cream twin bed, a cute orange slug chair, and fine-furnished desk.

I slowly walked into my room in awe.

"Will Shelby help Miss Saphira with unpacking?" Shelby broke my trance. She seems less scared now. Good.

"Uhh...no thanks"

"If you need Shelby, just call Shelby" And with that she apparated.

I immediately threw the bags in hand on my bed and spun around the room like an idiot. I noticed the view.

".gosh! The view is _amazing_!" I exclaimed. I can see a beautiful lake and beautiful green trees and a swing!

"Like your new room" I heard my father asked.

I turned and saw him and mom walking towards me.

"Are you guys bribing me?" I interrogated crossing my arms, eyeing them suspisciously.

"Mmmmmmaybe~" Mother answered.

"I mean we have this _really_ nice house, _two_ house elves, _and _I get to have a room as amazing as _this._"

"And an _adorable _pet" mom added.

"A _pet_? NO WAY!"

"Your father and I sure had a hard time choosing a pet that would suit you. You don't like cats since it 'creeps you out'" she said quoting a past conversation we had once.

"And I'm allergic to dogs" father added.

"And we know how much you _love_ cute and fuzzy things, hence, the carpet." mom gestured the floor. I smiled widely, anxious to know what my pet is. "So we thought...hamster! But then _i _would be the one who would be 'creeped out'. So we decided on a...." she paused.

I waved my hands in a circular motion signalling them to continue.

They just smiled.

Hello? Are they oblivious of what I'm trying to tell them?

I then felt something soft on my ankle. I bit my lip and slowly looked down.

"Aaaaawww~!" murmured whilst picking up my cute, fuzzy, blonde ferret. I wrapped it around my arms looking into it's dazzling blue eyes. I turned my gaze to my parents, who smiled satisfyingly.

"So...is he enough for you to behave?" father asked smirking.

So my little ferret is a he. Wait! What did my dad said?

"Le Gasp! So you _are_ bribing me!" I shouted poiting an accusing finger at them.

"We never said we didn't" Mom returned smiling.

I put my finger down and smiled at them. "It worked." I answered smugly." I returned my gaze to my little ferret. "Now for a name...how about....Quuuuuuuu…eeeeen..nnnel! QUENNEL!" I concluded.

He seems to like since it started to nuzzle hisnose on my cheek.

I giiggled and a feeling of giddiness filled me. I heard my parents let out a small laugh as well.

Maybe our new home isn't so bad afterall. Maybe I will get some new friends.

Speaking of friends! I can't wait to tell all of this to Ashley and Cherry.


	5. A Trip To Diagon Alley

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**A Trip To Diagon Alley**

Diagon Alley. Great.

Note Sarcasm.

I absolutely _hate_ crowded places!

"Can we go _now_?" I asked impatiently as people kept bumping my shoulders. "We already bought my robes."

"Stop being such a brat Saphira Augma!" Mother scolded. "We still have to buy your books!"

"And where is it?" I grunted.

"Saphira, if you continue on behaving in that manner, _you_ will have to lead the way to the bookshop, and knowing your sense of direction, it will take twice as long" father reprimanded.

I huffed and shut up. He _is _right. I have no sense of direction what-so-ever.

"There it is!" dad procalimed after a minute or so. "Flourish and Botts!"

"Finally!" I exclaimed running towards the shop, pushing people out of my way, receiving annoyed yells. I didn't care. I just want to _leave _as soon as possible.

Being oh-so graceful...I crashed into someone. Both of us landing on our derriere with a loud 'thump'!

"I am _so _sorry!" I cried standing up swiftly. I held out my hand to the unfortunate boy I embarrassingly crashed into. He has bright red hair, pale skin and freckles. He also looked just about my age.

He stared at my hand for a while and reluctantly took my hand.

That made me smile. How cute! He's shy!

I pulled him up and noticed his face has a slight shade of red.

"Uhhh...thanks" he mumbled.

"Are you alright?" I questioned, not because I find crashing into him amusing - Hello! Embarrassing much - but I find him _so _cute.

"Er...yeah...uhmm...I'm alright" He answered looking anywhere but me.

"Are you sure?" I went on trying to catch his gaze.

"Y-yeah!" He replied snapping his eyes in my direction.

"Good." I responded satisfyingly.

After several moments of silence - must have been awkward for him, not for me though - he said, "I..uh..better go now..I've got to go look for my brothers"

"Oh, okay" I mused.

"B-bye now" And with that he ran off.

It took me awhile before I got to say anything.

"Bye!" came out of my mouth at his running figure. He heard me and waved without stopping. I smiled to myself.

Cute guy.

"Saphy!" I heard my dad's voice. I turned and saw him and mom. "You shouldn't run off like that" he continued.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"It's alright. Now to get your books" mother suggested.

I nodded then we went inside the overpopulated bookshop, got my books and shoved it in my bag, that is - thankfully - big enough to contain all books.

We got out of the bookshop as soon as you can say 'let's get out of the bookshop'.

Then...there! I saw it! I could not believe I didn't noticed it awhile ago!

I turned to my parents having a twinkle in my eye, they exchanged suspicious looks.

"i can sure use some cold, delicious _ice cream_" I recited as if I was reading a script poorly.

My father sighed while my mother chortled.

"You can't help a girl and her cravings" mom stated with humor in her voice.

"Oh...okay, okay" father gave in.

I grinned like a 10-year-old girl getting a pony.

After for what seemed like hours for my dad, I finally chose a flavor of icecream - Watermelon! I held my cold treat in my hand, eating it satisfyingly as we started walking to our new destination.

"Honey! Watch Out!" Mother's voice broke my trance.

"Wha-?" I tried to turn around as I walked...but alas, it was too late. I have already humiliated myself...again.

I bumped into someone...again!

Sigh.

Curse my clumsiness!

My icecream poured on his suit...great!

"._.truly_.sorry!" I stated not looking up to his face, afraid to see the angry face of the unlucky guy who I bumped into.

He slowly flicked off the icecream. His movement really showed ho _reall_y pissed off he is.

"This is one of the finest cotton...!" he said through gritted teeth.

I flinched and looked at the person's face. He looked just about my age, he has platinum blonde hair, pale white skin, blue eyes...his eyes...are so...

"Hello! Is anybody in there!" he shouted in my face.

I jumped.

"I-uh...I am very _very_ sorry! What can I do to make you less...er...upset..?" I panicked.

"Upset! Well that's an understatement!"

"Excuse me sir." father spoke.

I felt relieved to hear my father's voice. I turned to him with pleading eyes.

"My daughter is very, truly sorry. But we will make sure she is punished. Is there anything we can do for you?" he offered.

The blonde boy grunted.

"I actually do not have time for this! You're lucky I have better things to do than dealing with you" he spat at me. "And make sure she get a galleons worth of punishment!" he firmly reminded my father.

And with that, the blonde boy strode off cursing, leaving my parents and I wide-eyed.

"Did I deserve that?" I mumbled in shock.

"No, love." mom answered. "He was being rude."

"_But"_ father intervened. "you should be humble. It was actually _you're_ fault. And be grateful that we will not pay for that galleons worth of suit." he stated.

I shrugged. He _is_ right.

"And as for you punishment" he changed the subject.

"What!" I questioned surprised. " Oh come on! You were not serious!" i gasped.

"I most certainly was serious" father answered sternly.

I crossed my arms and huffed.

Curses.

I _hate _crowded places!


	6. The Golden Trio

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**The Golden Trio**

I sat alone in the train compartment as I stared out the window, my napsack on my lap. I sighed to myself. Sheez! I was hoping I'd get friends already by this time, I feel so frggin' lonely. And as if on queue the door slid opened and revealed a girl with brown bushy hair just about my age.

"Are these seats taken?" She politely asked.

"No. So please sit down" I begged. "I hate being alone" I laughed.

She smiled at me. "Can my friends join?"

"Absolutely!"

She came in, placed her bags on a shelf above the seats and sat in front of me. Then followed a somewhat familiar looking face, he has black messy hair, and wore a cute pair of glasses. He di the same, and sat beside the girl.

"So, are you new here? I haven't seen you I Hogwarts before." The girl started a conversation.

"Fresh and new." I answered.

"Well, my name is Hermione Granger and this is-"

"I bet you already know who _I_ am." the dude interrupted.

"Harry! Don't be so full of it!" Hermione slapped the guy's shoulder.

"Wait? Harry?" I spoke. "That name...is...familiar. Well, there are alot of guys named Harry, but you look somewhat familiar." I started to examine Harry's face making him feel uncomfortable.

I gasped as soon as I figured who he was. "You're Harry Po-....something..."

"Potter." He informed.

"Ooh lala! Never thought that I'd actually see before I even _arrive _in Hogwarts."

"Haha! Well, you'll never know what's going to happen." He laughed.

The door slid open and my eyes widened when I saw who it was - he didn't noticed me yet though.

"Bloody hell! I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" The _very_ familiar face exclaimed.

"Well, if you didn't have to run off to the bathroom before helping us find some seats, it'll be much easier for you to find us wouldn't it" Hermione retorted.

"Take a seat beside...er..." Harry spoke.

I was supposed to answer him but then the ginger eventually noticed me and inevitably yelled, "YOU!"

"Hehe...so we meet again.." I said sheepishly.

"Ron? You know this person?" Hermione questioned.

"Y-yes...sh-"

"I bumped...or should I say _crashed _into him in Diagon Alley." I continued for him.

"So, Ron...got a last name?" I asked my cockiness starting to appear.

"Uhh..Weasely."

"Come sit." I gestured to the seat beside me.

He place his bags on the shelf and reluctantly sat beside me.

"So, I'm guessing Ronald...Ronald Weasley...?"

"Y-yeah."

I nodded, feeling happy with my accurate guess.

"Uhmmm...so...what is _you_ name?" Hermone suddenly asked.

"Oh, yeah! How rude of me. My name is Saphira Augma"

"Where did you used to study?" Harry asked.

"The Salem Witches Institute!" I answered proudly.

"Oh! So you're American, right?" Ron's turn to ask.

"Half-american, half-british. Father: American, Mother: British"

"Cool. Why'd you come here, though?" Ron continued.

"Meh. Business thing."

"Oh..."The three mused.

"Done with interrogation?" My turn to ask.

"Oh. Sorry if you feel attacked or something" Hermione spoke.

"No, no. It actually felt nice. I felt like I was Harry Potter being interviewed and stuff" I laughed as i turned my gaze to Harry, as the three began to laugh as well. "By the way...the way to get here is through a _brick wall_!"

"Haha! Yeah, that freaked me out too, at first." Harry admitted.

The four of us had a long chat and then a certain topic caught my attention.

"By the way..."Harry started, "Stay away from a guy named Draco Malfoy. He's no good."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "He is always up to something and he treats everyone like dirt."

"His kind off a jerk." Hermione added agreeing to what the boys said.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Really." Harry responded firmly.

"Has he ever done something wrong to you guys? I mean, maybe he is just misunderstood." I hesistantly said.

"He has done _alot_ of terrible things! Especially to _us!_" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh...okay" I mumbled.

"Trust us, we know." Ron said. I nodded, I still thought that they are a bit wrong. Maybe this Draco guy is just misunderstood. "That little ferret can not be trusted." He continued.

"Meep!" I squealed, standing up abruptly.

"Are you alright, Saphira?" Hermione asked, curious by my sudden reaction.

"Y-yeah! M-may I be excused? G-gotta go to the...er...bathroom"

"Sure..."

"Okay, thanks" And I swiftly got out of the room, bringing my napsack with me.

I looked to my left andthen to my right. Coast's clear. I peaked my head in my napsack. I saw my little Quennel sleeping.....or dead.

"OMG!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone as I lugged my head inside more. I felt his breathe. I sighed in relief whilst taking my head out of my napsack.

I walked in the compartment and saw the golden trio getting their bags from the shelves.

"Oh, you're quick." Hermione noticed.

"Uhh...yeah...just washed my hands, that's all." I lied.

"Okay. We are going to change our robes in the bathroom. Can you wait here and guard the rest of our stuff?"

"Uh..sure."

"Thanks."

And with that the three went out, robes in hand as I sat alone in the compartment.

Not too long they came back and moments later we are in Hogwarts.

Not only me...but the four of us were _really _excited.

To Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely they are excited to be back.

To me...I am excited to be somewhere new with new friends.

Guess moving isn't such a bummer afterall.


	7. Very Difficult Indeed

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**Very Difficult Indeed**

By the time that Harry, Hermione, Ron and I reached the school the new students were separated from the old ones.

"Guess I should go..." I said once I heard the announcement.

"Good luck. Hope you're in Gryffindor" Hermione responded as the two boys gave me a thumbs=up. The three already told me about the housing on our way here. They said there is Gryffindor, which is their house; there is also Hufflepuff, Ravenclawand they warned me about Slytherin. They told me that Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals and the sly people were there, including the slyest of them all…Draco Malfoy.

I smiled to them before I joined the 'new student' group. I felt like the eldest, and it made me uncomfortable. I was like a giant being surrounded by small people. The professor that called us introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall. She led us to a gigantic door, the moment she pushed the doors open all the new students - myself included - became wide-eyed and our jaw dropped. We walked in a very _very_ large room, the table were divided into four columns, I was guessing it's the housing arrangement since it was color-coded (there was green, red, blue, and yellow). Also, there are candles floating high above us, and it looks like there is no ceiling.

The group stopped. You can see, in the front and center, a stool and a raggy not-so-pointy hat placed on it.

"Okay, children" Professor McGonagall called our attention. We kept quiet and listened. "I will place this hat" She took the hat "And place it on your head. It will sort you to your respectful houses. Now, I shall call the students from the higher levels first." She opened a scroll with her empty hand. "Saphira Augma."

Once my name was called I stepped forward and gingerly sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Ahhh...Mmhmm" the hat mused, that made me jump a little.

"You can talk?" I whispered.

"Oh yes. I most certainly can talk" It answered.

"Oh...so...what's my house?" I asked in a hushed town.

"Patience, my dear...Don't be in such a rush. You clearly want things to get over with quickly, oh, and quiet a rebel, certainly not a Hufflepuff."

I huffed at his judgment. Oh, well, the truth hurts.

"Ahhh...witty like Ravenclaw, but your seek for adventure is stronger, like Gryffindor..."

He paused.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked in a low voice.

"You are a difficult one, Miss Augma."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I cannot decide whether to place you in Gryffindor or in Slytherin. You, Miss Augma, are very brave and daring, which are the traits of a Gryffindor; but you are also very cunning and ambitions, both are traits of a Slytherin"

I smirked.

"Place me in Slytherin." I commanded more than asked. "It would be fun since I have good friends the house they despise."

"Ahhh...Adventure."

"My thoughts exactly." I said in a menacing tone.

"It will be a very difficult journey. Very difficult indeed...nonetheless...SLYTHERIN!"


	8. Slytherin Common Room

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**Slytherin Common Room**

All the students were required to go to their common room.

The Slytherins' - ours - is at the dungeons, behind an apparently blank stretch of wall.

That bothered me.

Why the dungeons?

Plus, I heard it is located under the Hogwarts Lake!

I felt myself shiver.

The wall opened and revealed a room that is laid out like a well furnished, ornate dungeon with low ceilings and carved stone archway exits. A short flight of stairs led to one of the main seating area that is flanked by black and dark green leather low backed sofas. They face a large fireplace that keeps the dungeon-like room warm, despite its cold appearance. The whole room keeps a greenish light due to the green hue of the orb-shaped lamps that illuminate the room. You can also see some skulls and dark wooden cupboards.

It looked grand but I couldn't shake of the eerie sensation I felt the moment I set foot inside the room.

I decided to continue to my quarters.

I quickly went to the girls' dormitory and immediately looked for my assigned station. I found it with no trouble.

The room...had _two_ beds?

I frowned instantly. I wanted to have a room to _myself_.

I shrugged it off, and chose to inspect the room first.

The room – as mentioned before – has two canopy beds with green curtains that is found at each end of the medium-sized room - apparently the one bed has its drapes shut, so I'm guessing my roommate wants to be alone or is already asleep. Each of us had our own small black wooden cupboard, and at the foot of the bed, a large trunk can be found. There is a full-length mirror placed at each of the corner of the room, the corner at the door's side, there is also a coat rack beside the mirror. Green wall lamps gave light to the obscure room. The wall between the two beds is decorated with a green banner having the Slytherin Crest.

I slowly went to my bed, eyeing the other one beside mine.

I threw all my bags on my bed, and simultaneously climbed on the bed, sitting with my legs crossed. I swiftly closed the curtains for privacy.

I let out a sigh.

Plan's ruined.

I took my backpack from the collection of bags and carefully shook all the things inside it on the top of my bed.

My little ferret rolled out.

"Quennel~" I chirped softly, putting him in my arms.

He immediately jumped off my arms and sniffed through my bags.

I pouted. "Fine! I'm gonna give you your food."

I pulled out one of my bags which contained my snacks and Quennel's stuff. I ransacked the bag and took two pet dishes, bottled water and a box of cheerios. I slowly got out of bed and carefully placed the dishes on the floor close to the bed at the side where my roommate can't see. Quennel followed. I poured water in one tray and cheerios in the other.

Quennel instantly ran to the cheerios and ate his dinner.

"I hope you're happy now." I grunted.

He ignored me.

I rolled my eyes. "You should be. You're not allowed to be here in the first place. Mom and dad are gonna kill me. But I am willing to sacrifice for you." I ranted in a hushed tone. "Oh! And stay in that corner okay!"

He did not even look at me.

I groaned at my one-sided conversation.

I turned to the bed and ran my eyes through the bags I had.

Guess I should unpack then.

I placed all my clothes in the trunk that was found at the foot of the bed. I found my robes in it as well. I placed some of my books inside the cupboard; my tote bag containing my toiletries; and my small purse that held some of my accessories. I threw my simple white backpack beside my bed, since it would serve as my school bag; in it contains my notebooks, my wand, ink and quill. Inside said backpack, I pulled out my alarm clock, an antique mirror mom gave me, our friends' scrapbook, and my precious family photo placed in a nicely carved frame and I settled all of them on top of my cupboard neatly.

"Good." I smiled, happy that the packing was quick.

I turned my gaze to the bed whose drapes are still closed.

How I wanted to talk to someone right now.

I exhaled and decide to go to the main room and find someone to talk to. First, I went to see how Quennel is doing. Stilleating.

"Stay out of sight, okay?" And with that, I was out of the room.

I hummed a random tune on my way to the main room. Once I got there, the room was only lighted by the fireplace and I noticed a group of three boys chatting at the seating area. One of them is very...'large' with a thin neck and a flat nose; he wore a bowl-style haircut. The second had broad shoulders, dull eyes, and wore a short, downy hair. These two sat beside each other on one of the dark coaches. I cannot seem to get a glimpse of the other one's facial features whereas his back is facing me. All I can see that he has sleek silverish-blond hair, and he doesn't seem to be husky.

"Hey! Who's there?" called the large one, seeming to have noticed me.

The other two turned their gaze to me. I still couldn't see the blond's facial features, since his hair shadowed his face.

"Hello?" the short-haired guy said.

I stayed in the shadows and did not answer.

"Are you deaf or something?" the blond questioned curtly.

"What?" I gasped.

".Deaf?" the blond taunted, making his voice louder.

".Not." I answered curtly, giving the same loud mocking tone he did.

"Then answer the question." the one with the short, bristly haired spoke as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"W-why should I identify myself to you, a bunch of boorish _boys_?" I was taken aback by their rudeness.

"We are actually in our _6th_ year." said the large one.

"Oh! So am I" I spoke clearly pretending to be excited at the fact. "I didn't know that guys like _you_ would be in 6th year. I mean, you seem to be of lower level."

"Are you saying we are stupid?" short-hair guy asked.

"I did not say anything like that. It would be an insult to the lower years. I just said that you do not seem to be mature enough to be a 6th year."

"And _you_ are mature?" blond laughed.

"I try to. Since one should be. Seeing as I am surrounded by a bunch of impolite little boys"

The three got up from their seats and came closer, stopping 2 meters away from me.

I still couldn't see the blond's face.

Maybe it's a good thing…?

"And you have the nerve to call _us_ boorish." The blond spat. The two gorilla-like boys stood by his side seeming like they were his bodyguards.

"I _am _boorish, to those who deserve it."

"You should first find out who the person _is_ before becoming all boorish."

"Yeah!" the two 'guards' agreed.

"As I said awhile ago - but I guess it just went over your huge head: I am only boorish to those who deserve it, no matter _who_ that person may be."

"Watch your mouth, girly! You do not know who you're talking to." big guy warned.

I sighed. "You still don't get it? I don't care who he is! But, fine~! I'll bite." I turned to the blond. "Who are you?"

"_I_ am Draco Malfoy." he recited proudly, lifting his chin up.

I automatically raised one eyebrow. "Who?"

"If ignorance is bliss, you'd probably be the happiest person alive, wouldn't you?" He sneered.

I choked. "Well…I now have…your name…on my list!" I retorted, quickly traversing back to my dorms.

I heard them calling me to come back.

I gladly ignored them, and continued my way to my quarters.

Draco Malfoy. He is in my…list - the list I just made up in order for me to have a comeback.

Damn! I _bothered_ making a 'list' for that goon, Draco Malfoy.

...Draco Malfoy?

"That's the guy Harry mentioned!" I announce loudly.

I instantly threw my hands in my mouth and eyed my surroundings. Luckily, no one heard me. I sighed thankfully. "He _is_ a jerk…" I agreed in a hushed tone.

I swiftly found my room. The instant I opened the door, I saw that my roommate's drapes were open. She is on the bed, and on her lap laid Quennel.

I froze in shock.

What did I just told that ferret! He _never_ listens to me! Fuck! I'm in _huge_ trouble!

"You must be my roommate, and the owner of this illegal pet." My roommate spoke turning to me. Her voice monotone and she wore a poker-face.

'Illegal'? The term made me nervous.

I slowly walked closer to her.

"I...uh...I - I'm Saphira! Saphira Augma!" I lamely changed the topic.

"I am Jane Butler" she replied in a bored manner. "And you have failed to change the topic. Why do you have a ferret with you?"

I stared at my roommate, not able to think of a response. She wore a short, dark, shaggy hair. She has a pale complexion, and a thin body. She has full-pouted lips and bored brown eyes. She wore a neutral expression and gave off an aloof aura.

I swallowed a big lump that was stuck in my throat.

She turned her gaze to Quennel, who was nuzzling her lap. I watched her movements. After several seconds, she turned her gaze back to me.

"If ever the professors find out about this illegal pet, points will surely be deducted from our House. I do not wish to have the Gryffindors win the House Cup. Therefore, we must keep this illegal pet a secret."

I blinked trying to digest what she had just said.

"Be certain as to not let any other see..." she paused, gesturing me to answer a silent question.

"Er...him...?"

She was unsatisfied with my answer and raised a brow.

"Q-Quennel…?"

"Quennel." She repeated firmly.

"Y-yes..!"

"I will be going back to sleep now." She informed, gently placing Quennel on the floor. She closed her drapes and I was left there staring at it.


End file.
